


Worldfall

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [74]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Gen, Language, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, impending doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: When the Corridors don't work and the world is collapsing, you either pray for a miracle or make your own.





	Worldfall

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GStuXIKUo8g) and then this fic happened. I'm not sure yet where it fits in the timeline (if it even does). No ages listed, but I'm figuring possibly a little older than the most recent chapters. There's no real explanation for how the hell they got themselves into this mess, but whatever. Ronan would've made Ray proud. Eli, on the other hand, is gonna be facing another Darkside next time he sees his aunt.
> 
> For clarification, Ray's Corridor bracelet (Eli's now), doesn't create Light Corridors, it just boosts the caster's magic.

** Snapshot #74 **

  


  


The smoke was acrid and choking when it blew their way; in the distance, fire could be seen raining down from the sky. The roar of the world as it began to break up around them was almost deafening. Soren was surprised they weren't dead already. He held his shirt sleeve over his mouth, eyes watering as he took in the reactions of his friends to this clusterfuck.

Eli, to no one's surprise, was freaking out. Despite the t-shirt collar pulled up over his face, he was managing to yell loud enough to be heard over the noise, his other arm waving around in frustration. 

"I can't _die_! My parents'll kill me! Hell, aunt Ray'll kill me, bring me back, then put me through a pop quiz as _punishment_ for dying! And what about Specter? I'm supposed to _marry_ her, y'know!" 

"No one's going to die." 'Jem said, but her wide eyes showed her terror. Kai didn't say anything; it was all he could do to lean on her and not fall down. 

Soren glanced over at Ronan, who had an arm over his face while he stared at the chaos in the distance, lost in thought. This wasn't the best time for that, so he reached over and tugged on his shirt. Ronan's gaze jerked to him, and he dropped his arm, coughing. 

"Huh?" 

"Got any brilliant ideas? Eli's not getting us out of here, Kai can barely stay conscious, and I'm only good at throwing rocks." He let himself smile at that one. 

Ronan shook his head, putting a hand over his mouth and speaking through his fingers. It wasn't very effective. He coughed again before yanking his collar up like Eli was doing. 

"Can't get the Corridors to work. Been trying. They just...won't open." He cast a worried glance at his brother. "Kai's too out of it to try himself. And Eli..." 

He watched as his friend frantically tried to squeeze out of the black metal bracelet around his right wrist, to no avail. "As long as he has that, no Light Corridors either." 

"This fucking _sucks_." Soren hadn't really thought much about death, but he never expected to go out in a literal blaze of...well, not-quite glory while a world self-destructed around him. 

...Karma for being a pyro, he guessed. 

He wrapped an arm around Ronan, pulling him close, when his boyfriend suddenly pushed him away, his expression one of surprise. Soren stepped back, frowning. "Ronan?" 

But Ronan didn't answer. He was already at Eli's side, yanking on his left arm. 

"Give me your bracelet- no, no, not the one that- aunt Ray's bracelet! For the Corridors! Give- _no_ , hold still then!" 

Soren watched in confusion as the two struggled, Eli trying to unclasp the silver bracelet with it's door charm while Ronan smacked at his hand, trying to undo it himself. He was just about to get involved in the mess when Ronan got the bracelet free and dashed back over, holding it out. 

"Put it on me, hurry!" 

"What're you-" 

" _Soren!_ " 

The panicked tone of voice was enough for him, and he scrambled to link the clasp. That done, Ronan grabbed his right hand and dragged him back to the others, shouting over the noise. 

"Everybody grab hands! Hurry! Make sure you're holding on tight, I don't know if- Just hang on!" 

It was probably unnecessary, but Soren's grip tightened anyway, and he saw the others do the same. Ronan bowed his head and went still. Several seconds passed with nothing happening, and Soren felt his heart sink. Well, that was that. At least he was with his family. 

But then there was a flash of light, almost bright enough to blind him. He heard Eli yelp in surprise, and wondered if this was it. But the light faded enough to see, and there was a circle of magic beneath his feet, spreading out from Ronan to encompass all of them. His breath caught in his throat as there was a thunderous crack from close by, and the ground shook. There was no way- 

Ronan's hand suddenly tightened so hard it hurt, and the light _did_ blind him this time. 

Then there was silence. 

  
  
  


Soren found himself laying on his side on the ground, birds chirping in the distance. He shook his head before sitting up. Eli was on his back nearby, way too still for his liking, before he began laughing. 

"I'm alive! I didn't die in an apocalyptic inferno! _I can get married!_ " 

Soren started laughing himself before he remembered the others and scrambled to his feet. 'Jem was several feet away, cradling Kai's head in her lap. He took a few steps forward before Kai stirred, waving a hand in the air. 

"Still alive, go away." 

Soren snorted, then glanced around. Where was Ronan? 

"...Umm, help?" 

He glanced up, took a step back in surprise, then snickered. Ronan was about ten feet above him, clinging to a tree branch. He gave Soren a wide grin. 

"What? Did you think I was an amateur?"


End file.
